


Three Bean Surprise - Reverse!Verse

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: SPN Prompts & Challenges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kim, F/F, Femslash, Human Hannah, Suicidal Thoughts, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for <a href="http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com">http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com</a> - Reverse!Verse Hannah/Kim.</p><p>Kim thinks she only had three lucky breaks when the angels fell. She’s in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Bean Surprise - Reverse!Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_pants47](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mrs_pants47).



## #1

The first stroke of luck, or Father’s love, or whatever it was, was immediate and simple.

When Kimael fell not only did she _live_ , a blessing in itself, but her wings did not break. For the first time in centuries she wondered if her Father really was watching over her.

Of course they were damaged. No one falls from Heaven without taking some hits. But unlike many of her brothers her wings were still semi-functional.

She can’t fly far or fast. But in a pinch she _can_ still fly. That helps. Helps getting to her own vessel instead of having to take the nearest susceptible human. Helps after that too. Just knowing that she can fly if she needs to. She still felt like an angel. At least, as much like an angel as _any_ of them have since the Winchester sisters stopped the apocalypse, anyway.

## #2

The second lucky break is one of circumstance rather than fortune.

Kim was stationed on Earth for three thousand years. She was part of a Third Sphere garrison of Malakhim – those who watch and, to a much lesser extent, influence the affairs of the worlds.

While she could not reach out and touch humanity she was not as restricted as her brothers in the Grigori garrisons. Serving under Israfil and present at Bethesda her presence was one of healing and love. She had watched humans at their worst and at their best. And she had let her calming grace fill their little lives when and where she could. Fixing minor aches and the wounds of time when and where she was able.

All of this time on Earth meant that she understood humans in a way that the First Sphere and Second Sphere angles simply could not. She, and those of her garrison brethren who survived the fall, had an advantage in assimilation. They were less surprised. Less scared. Less confused by the complexities of human societies.

Kim sat next to enough homeless, damaged, and dying humans to know the full extent of human cruelty, apathy, and kindness. She knew humans. And she loved them anyway.

## #3

The third instance came when she got to her vessel. At first she did not see the luck in it.

Her vessel, serendipitously named Kimberly, was not well. She was broken in spirit and in body. She cried for joy when she felt Kimael’s grace. She thought the angel was here to take her to Paradise. Take her away from the dark, twisted pain of this world. And if angels could cry in their celestial forms then Kim would have cried.

The vessel said yes. But on a condition. A condition that Kim feared. She didn’t want to come back – Kimael could have her form but Kimberly didn’t want to feel it anymore. Didn’t want to be anymore. Had almost taken the decision into her own hands only hours before Kim came to her.

_The gates of Heaven are shut… I don’t know what will happen to you._

“Please, I need to _sleep_. I can’t do this anymore. I was so close to… something bad. Please?”

_If you say yes, then I can give you sleep. Not death. I am not that kind of angel. But sleep yes. Rest. Maybe you’ll feel better... after?_

“Yes…”

Sometimes the luck isn’t for you. And sometimes all a broken angel can give is peace.

## Surprise

The _surprise_ came a few hours later.

Kim knew about vehicles. She even knew a little about mechanics. But not enough. So she healed her vessel. Purged the drugs and illness from it. Started to understand why Kimberley had been so ready to hand over the burden of it.

Then Kim walked. She could fly. If she needed to. But it hurt and she didn’t want to risk further damage to her wings. So she walked. And walked. And walked.

She had a vague idea of finding one of the more dominant angels. Maybe Israfil. She could still hear her old commander’s voice talking and arguing with the other angels – Raphael’s death had lessened his power in Heaven but not obliterated it. He was an aspect of a dead archangel but a kinder, more compassionate one. He sounded reasonable. Right up until he wasn’t anymore. Just like all the other commanders. Maybe she was better off alone?

She could almost sense Castiel – there once and long fallen leader. But it felt wrong. Not quite angel and not quite human. And muffled by magic yet longing for other angels. It hurt just to look at that thread of connection. Maybe she should follow it? Follow it all the way to Kansas. Maybe…

She heard the car before she saw it. Tires on gravel. Insects dying as they hit the grill. The radiator pining and clicking as the metal heated and cooled. The engine and the pistons moving. Grease, metal and fire. Kim liked mechanics and engines almost as much as she liked humans. She liked the puzzles and the complexities. The thrill of combustion power – like tiny archangels every single one.

It was an old car. A rusty red Ford. And for some reason it pulled up next to her and stopped. So Kim stopped too. Leaned down to talk to the driver when the window rolled down. She knew enough about human customs to know that much.

“Are you okay?” the human asked. She was pretty. Light brown hair and eyes so blue they could have angelic grace behind them. Maybe they did. Once there had been many Nephilim in the world. And they had many decedents. Not close enough to know them from other men but enough to make them special. This human, this human seemed special.

“Yes,” Kim said. Because she was. She was ‘okay’. She wasn’t good. She wasn’t happy. But she was less broken than many others. She was okay.

“Are you sure? Because this is a long road and I can… I mean… I can probably give you a lift? If you need it? If that’s okay?”

The human sounded more uncertain of her words than many newly vesseled angels. Kim almost wanted to laugh but didn’t want to confuse or frighten the woman either.

“That would be amazing, thank you. You’re very kind.”

“Am I?”

“I think so. And I would know.”

“Okay then? Um, get in.”

Kim walked around the car, opened the door and entered the vehicle awkwardly.

“My name’s Hannah,” Hannah said as Kim settled in her seat. “I probably should have started with that. Sorry! I’m not very good at… well, being human I suppose.” Hannah laughed at herself and Kim joined her.

“That’s all right Hannah. I’m pretty new to it too.” Kim smiled and after a moment Hannah smiled back.

It turns out that the surprise was the luckiest thing of all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr - <http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Comments are life - if there is enough interest I would consider writing more in this 'verse. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
